Quatre the Matchmaker
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Since Trowa is without a girlfriend, Quatre sets him up on a blind date with one of his sisters!!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Quatre the Matchmaker

Quatre and Trowa were talking after Trowa gave a big performance at the circus. Trowa wiped the sweat from his forehead with his towel.

"You did great, Trowa!" Quatre said.

"Thanks, ugh, where are the other guys?" Trowa asked, looking behind him, "didn't they come?

Quatre shook his head, "but I made it!"

"I can't believe it," Trowa moaned, "we haven't been in a war about a month and already some of us have 'girlfriends.'"

"Except you," Quatre snickered.

Trowa raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry, hey, I don't' mind if you take Dorothy out," Quatre suggested, "I'll even let you borrow my car."

"Not a chance," Trowa said, "she's weird!"

"Hey!" Quatre shouted, "she just had a hard life, okay?"

"Quatre, are you nuts? The girl tried to kill you!"

"Oh come on, Trowa," Quatre pleaded, "I tried to kill you."

Trowa was silent, "really? I don't remember…"

"You lost your memory, that's why! You were floating around in space for days, weeks even!"

"Oh yeah, now I remember, I forgot!" he mumbled, then raised his voice, "but that was an entirely different situation! You were piloting the Wing Zero and that was just an accident." He shuddered, "that's probably why I was so cold afterwards, floating around in the dark cold," he snarled and pointed his finger at him, "and all because of you!!."

"I'm sorry!" Quatre shouted, "I didn't mean it!"

"I know you didn't mean it, Quatre," Trowa sighed, sitting down. "I'm just exhausted."

"Maybe you should go on a date," Quatre said.

"I'm not going out with Dorothy, okay?" Trowa muttered.

"No, not with her, one of my sisters!"

"As long as she isn't like my sister," Trowa groaned, then saw Catherine coming up. "Oh, hi sis!"

"Trowa, I just wanted to tell you did an excellent job!" she told him. She looked at Quatre and said coldly, "hi, Quatre." Then walked away.

"What's with her?" Quatre asked, then, "ohhh, right." He put his hand to his head.

"Don't worry abut it, Quatre," Trowa said kindly, "she's always been that way after what happened in outer space." He quickly went back to the subject, "so which sister? The one who's a doctor?"

"Iria?"

"I don't want to see a doctor, that's weird too."

"My sister isn't weird!" Quatre snapped. He sighed, "how about Jessica? She just turned 17 last week." (Author's Note: I don't know all of his sisters and their ages, so I just made this up, oh, and by the way, the gundam pilots are still 15, except Trowa, who's the oldest, 16.) 

"She's not going into medical school, is she?" Trowa asked. "Doctors frighten me."

"No."

Trowa sighed, "well, okay."

"Deal," Quatre and Trowa shook hands and then Quatre's cell phone began ringing. 

"There's Dorothy now," Trowa muttered.

And as Trowa suspected, Dorothy was on the phone.

"Dottykins!!" Quatre greeted. (AN: Dotty is short for Dorothy, well, I think it is and if you've ever read Archie ® comics, that's where I got the silly pet name from!)

Trowa's eyes widened, Dottykins?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Quatre said into the phone then covered the mouth piece, "she lost her job."

Trowa made a sympathetic face.

"Uh-huh, well what happened?" Quatre asked, "that's awful, angel eyes. It's all right, calm down, calm down. It'll be okay." Then Quatre's sympathetic kind voice changed into aww-too-sweet-icky-kissy-talk, "no, I love you more, no, I love you more, I love your hair and your legs and your cute little eyebrows…"

Trowa raised an eyebrow and laughed. 

Seeing Trowa's looks, Quatre said into the phone, "Look, pooky, I really need to go, I'll take you out to for ice cream later on and we can talk all about it. It's okay, I'll come and get you. Cheer up, I'll help you find a job. It's no problem. What do you mean why? I'll be happy to do it, you're my girlfriend, I love you and I'll help you find a new job. Oh stop it, I'm not that nice….well maybe I am…" he looked up at Trowa, who was rubbing his forehead, "Oh, how would you like to go out on a double date with me and Trowa?"

Trowa's eyes widened and he cris-crossed his arms, "Quatre, no, no!!"

"Oh, never mind about that, it'll be just us tonight. Yeah, I'm setting a blind date with Trowa and a sister of mine. I'll come up to get you in about 15 minutes…no, I'm not picking up in Sandrock!" he laughed, "I'll pick you up in my new car, of course we can drive with the top down! Okay, yes, we can go to the park too, whatever makes you feel better." He looked up at Trowa, who was red with laughter, "Well, I really need to get going, bye sweetie." _Click. _"Sorry, it took a bit longer than I thought."

"Me too," Trowa said, "pooky!" He began laughing out loud.

"Trowa, be nice, she just lost her job!"

"Quatre, she's playing you for a fool! Don't you know she's only going out with you because you're rich?" Trowa warned and stepped back, "In the words of Wufei, 'this is injustice!' and Heero would just flat out kill you! Duo would call you a fool and me, well, I'm just telling you the truth! You were a gundam pilot for crying out loud!"

"Yeah well," Quatre muttered, "you're a clown, so there!"

Trowa sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, I'm sorry."

"So, does your sister live on a colony, or does she live on Earth?

"Back at my colony, but I can contact her after I go pick up Dorothy." He looked at his watch, "oh crap, I better go, she'll be furious! I just hate that mean look she has in her eyes!" Quatre ran frantically out of the circus tent and into his brand new silver Corvette. 

Trowa shrugged and walked to the lions and lionesses. He began stroking a lionesses' head, "I wish girls weren't so complicated, I wish they were like you. You're just a gorgeous lioness, aren't ya?" 

The lioness purred deeply and rubbed her head against Trowa's hand.

"Yes you are, yes you are." Trowa said, talking the way Quatre talked to Dorothy on the phone. "Oh gimmie a kiss!"

The lioness licked his cheek.

"Oh, good girl...you're so pretty, yes you are, yes you are!"

"Trowa!" Catherine shouted, "stop flirting with the lionesses! Good grief, Trowa, you need to go on a date!" She put her hands on her hips and walked off.

"Don't pay her any mind," Trowa said to the lioness, "she's just jealous!"

Quatre took Dorothy to an ice cream shop, where she was eating a fudge sundae with 3 scoops of vanilla ice cream, lots of chocolate sprinkles, a long blanket of whip cream and a cherry while telling Quatre all about her dilemma. Quatre was enjoying a small chocolate shake. They were sitting in a booth in the corner, so it made their conversation seem more private. Quatre kept looking out the window while lazily sipping his shake and trying to hear Dorothy at the same time.

"And then, I was just minding my own business and I accidentally dropped all the papers on the floor!" she sobbed, "when I tried to clean up the mess, my manager said he was fed up with me and fired me then and there!"

Quatre nodded and sipped his drink, like he wasn't even listening.

"He wouldn't even give me time to explain! I was trying my best and then, Quatre, aren't you listening to me?" she demanded, putting down her spoon that had a large glob of ice cream.

"Yes, Dottykins," Quatre murmured, taking her hand, "I'm listening, I'm so sorry. He wouldn't even give you a second chance?"

"No!!" she put the spoon on her mouth, nearly choking on it because she was sobbing. "It wasn't my fault, it was an accident! There were just too many papers to make copies of and was running too many errands! I thought was getting the hang of it…" she jerked her hands up, flinging ice cream onto the floor from her spoon, "I can't believe I was fired….Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!" then she collapsed on the table, sobbing into her arms.

"There, there, sugar plum," Quatre said, calmly rubbing her shoulder and looking at the room. People were staring at her, "she just lost her job," he explained. 

Then they nodded, showing sympathy. "Oh, how awful," some said.

"Now, look at me," Quatre said, "come on, look at me."

She reluctantly raised her head up, "I'm a failure, I couldn't even get those stupid mobile dolls to work!" Her lip trembled and said pathetically, "I can't do anything right!"

"Dorothy, stop it!" Quatre said, giving her a reassuring slap on the cheek, "you're no failure! You just made a mistake, that's all, everyone makes mistakes!"

"Yeah, but mine are more serious! I'm responsible for the deaths of many lives."

Quatre stood up and got on her side of the booth. She scooted closer to the window and put her head against the window, it was cold.

"Now, that was a long time ago," he put his arm around her, "I'm also responsible for some lives."

"That's different, you're a gundam pilot."

Quatre reached forward, taking her chin and turning it to him so he can look in her eyes. "Don't let it get to you, what's important is that you learn from the mistakes you make. You've learned your lesson on Libra, haven't you?"

"Yes, but I almost killed you."

"I lived, don't worry."

"Oh, hold me Quatre!" Dorothy shouted, throwing her arms around him and sobbing on his shoulder. "Hold me!"

Quatre shivered while patting her back, "there, there, I'll make it better. I'll fix it." (I like it when guys talk to me that way!)

"You're so wonderful, Quatre!" she mumbled, "you know how to make a girl feel special."

Quatre could feel everyone's eyes on him. He calmly took hold of her face and pushed it back, "listen, I told you I'll help you find a job and that's what I'll do!"

"Isn't that sweet?" an old lady said to her husband.

Quatre blushed, "are you finished with your ice cream?" 

"Why, would you like some?" Dorothy said, wiping tears from her eyes, "you paid for it, anyway." 

"Just the cherry."

She picked up the cherry, "open wide, Quatrekins!" She placed the cherry between his lips and he closed it, he jerked back as he pulled the cherry away. "Oh, you're so cute!!" 

Quatre, still having a bit of cherry in his mouth, leaned forward to kiss her. She returned the kiss, her mouth tasting of ice cream and fudge topping.

"Excuse me," the waitress said, "I couldn't help notice but overhear your conversation, you say you were fired, honey?" she looked at Dorothy, who blushed and wiped her mouth.

"Y-yes, from that business down the road. I was a receptionist."

"Well, I don't think you noticed the sign, but we can use a new waitress."

Quatre leaned back, "told you I'd help you find a new job!"

"Really?" Dorothy mumbled.

"Yes, but you might have to cut your hair," the waitress said.

"My hair?" Dorothy touched it, "why?"

"It's kind of long, dear."

Dorothy shrugged, "sure, it keeps getting in my way anyhow!" she stood up, flinging her arm back, almost hitting Quatre in the face. "Oh, sorry, sweetie."

"'Tis okay," Quatre shifted out of the booth so Dorothy can get out.

Dorothy leaned forward and shook the waitress' hand, "my name's Dorothy, pleased to meet you, when can I start, is there anything I need to fill out?"

The waitress smiled, "I'm Hannah, I'll give you an application today and you can bring it back tomorrow." She took Dorothy behind the counter and handed her an application. "Now go and get a hair cut and come back tomorrow and then you can start working!"

"Oh, thank you!" Dorothy said, "I won't let you down." She grabbed Quatre's hand and pulled him out, "come on Quatre!"

"Uh, bye!" he said to the waitress, "and thanks!"

They were walking to the car, Dorothy excited as could be, "I'm so happy, Quatre!" she laughed, "I didn't think I could be a waitress!" she got in the passanger side and kissed his cheek, "and I owe all to you, my Arabian Knight!"

"Oh, I love you!"

"Love you more!"

"No, I love you more," Quatre said, bringing her close.

"No, I love you more."

"No, I love you more!" he kissed her lips while holding her tight. He put the top down like she had asked and took her home. When he got to his mansion, he contacted Jessica at the colonies, "hey, Jessica, it's me!"

"Quatre!?" Jessie said, "I can't believe it!"

Quatre tapped on the screen, it was fuzzy, "hey listen, come to the Earth. I have a friend I want you to meet."

"You want me to go all the way to Earth to meet someone?"

"Of course! Please say yes!" Quatre pleaded, "he's another gundam pilot."

"Is this a blind date, Quatre?" Jessica asked.

"Yes."

Jessica sighed, "well, what's he like?"

"He's kind of quiet."

"Hmmm, well, all right then. It's been awhile since I've seen you." She giggled, "so, is he cute?"

"Jessica! I don't know! You'll just have to come here and see for yourself!" Quatre blushed, "it's a blind date, remember."

"Oh, okay, I'll catch the next ship to Earth." (you don't hear that much nowadays!)

"Thanks, Jessica," Quatre said.

"Hey wait, what's his name?"

"His name is Trowa."

"Trowa huh?" Jessica said, "That sounds kinda familiar, well, I guess I'll find out when I meet him, huh?"

"See you, Jessica," Quatre said, "over and out." He pushed the power button and sat down behind his desk. He put his hands behind his head and his feet upon his desk. His phone rang, "hello?"

"Quatre, this is Trowa, so did you set up the date?"

"Yup, just now. She'll be here tomorrow."

"How am I supposed to meet her?"

"You have another circus performance right?"

"Yes."

"Well, this will be your grand stand show," Quatre laughed, "because I'll bring her there!" Quatre stopped laughing when he heard a thud, "Trowa, are you there Trowa? Trowa, helllooooo!"

Trowa moaned, "ohh geez, Quatre, why did I let you talk me into this? I can't perform infront of somebody I'm about to meet!"

****

End Part 1. Will Trowa have a fun date, or will it be a disaster? What had Quatre talked him into and will Dorothy have a succesful job? Part 2 will be up soon! And as usual, I don't' own Gundam Wing! Please R and R!


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Quatre the Matchmaker Part 2

"See, Jessica, there he is," Quatre said, pointing to Trowa who was about to walk on stage.

"He looks familiar," Jessica recalled, shielding her eyes, "my, he's cute! Thanks Quatre, 'say, any other friends you want me to meet while I'm here?" she nudged him in the ribs.

"None that are single."

"Bummer," Jessica mumbled, then turned her eyes on Trowa.

Nervously, Trowa walked up to the stage, bowed and the spot light went on him. He brought his head up to look for Quatre, but it was dark and there were many people around. "Focus, Barton," Trowa said to himself, "Focus!"

He started to do back handsprings all over the place, then his sister, Catherine stepped into view, holding a handful of knives. Trowa stood by the large circle, put his arms up like a big Y and stood very still as she threw knives at him.

"Aahhh!" Jessica screamed shielding her eyes, "I can't look!"

"Don't worry," Quatre said comfortably, pulling her hands down, "he's been in worse situations than that."

"He must be the bravest one of you pilots," she said, watching the knives fly at Trowa. "Eek! That came an inch to his face!"

"Then you must meet Heero," Quatre suggested.

After the knife throwing performance, Trowa went on the trapeze. He did a number of stunts. When it was over, he took a bow, breathing hard. "Whew, she probably thinks I'm crazy!"

"Come, time for you to meet him!" Quatre led his sister to the back stage. 

Trowa just stepped out of the dressing room, wearing a green silky suit and black shirt and gold necklace, hoping to make a good impression (in other words, he looks like one of those guys from SNL, you know, the guys in the movie _A night at the Broxbury!)_. 

"Hey, Trowa, meet my sister, Jessica!"

Trowa looked up to see a beautiful girl, eyes like Quatres, hair the same color of Quatre's, but angled from the neck to her the front (I just got my hair cut the same way!). She wore a light blue baby doll dress and long black boots. She looked like a super model!

"Hi there!" Jessica said with a giggle and a wave.

Trowa blushed, walked up to shake her hand, "hi, glad you could come."

"Hey, who's this?" Catherine came up, still in her uniform, "Hi, I'm Trowa's sister, Catherine!"

"Hi, I'm Quatre's sister, Jessica."

"Nice to meet you, why are you here?"

"She's on a date with Trowa," Quatre answered for her.

"Was this your idea, Quatre?" Catherine asked.

Quatre nodded.

"Good job, he could use a date," she nudged Trowa, "just yesterday I saw him flirting with the lionesses!"

"Catherine!" Trowa's face became beet red, "uh, Quatre, could I talk to you a second, you ladies go ahead and talk amongst yourselves." Trowa grabbed Quatre and pulled him aside.

"What's up?" Quatre asked in a whisper.

"You didn't tell me she was a hottie!" Trowa whispered back, "she looks like a supermodel!"

"Oh yeah, she's going into modeling school in a couple of years."

Quatre could hear Jessica talk about all her plans for modeling school and the way she and Quatre and their sisters were close (I know he wasn't that close with many of sisters, or maybe he was, but when he met Iria, he didn't know she was his sister.) 

"Good grief man," Trowa mumbled, "I feel nervous! I don't' think I can go through with this!"

"Calm down, Trowa," Quatre said, "she's not conceited or nothing, she's just, well, very, very beautiful!"

Trowa began chewing on his fingernails, "so, where can I take her? Can you come with us? Please???"

Quatre shook his head. "No, this is your date. Take her some where simple, like to a movie, a dance club or out to dinner." He checked his watch, "besides, Heero and Relena are having problems and Heero keeps saying he's going to kill himself. I'd better get over there, he probably is going to self detonate at a park or something!"

"I'm scared, she's so beautiful and I'm…"

Quatre gave Trowa a quick slap, "hey, Jessica came all the way here from space to meet you and you're going to take her on a date, do you understand, and don't you dare mess anything up, because that's what the way we Winners are!"

Trowa rubbed his cheek, "I can't believe you did that! I'm supposed to be your friend!"

"Sorry, got a bit carried away," Quatre apologized. "Now go on, it'll be fine, you can show her heavy arms, she'll like that!"

"Uh, okay, wish me luck," Trowa mumbled.

Quatre's mouth dropped on, "she's my sister!"

"I don't mean that kind of luck, you're sick, Quatre!" Trowa looked back at their two sisters chattign away. "I'd better go take her out before Catherine tells her any more embarrassing stories about me!"

"Okay, and if you make her cry, then I'm never going to do this for you again, all right?" Quatre said, acting tough like his Magunac friends. "I swear it, Barton, I'll take Sandrock and I'll make scrap metal of your Heavyarms, don't think I won't!" after he said this, Quatre left to get in his car. "Man, I'm acting like my father…even Rashid! All the Maguanacs even!" he sighed, "maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Trowa walked up to Jessica and Catherine, "ready to go?" he said to Jessica, giving her his arm.

"Of course," she slipped her arm through his, "it was nice to meet you, Catherine!" 

"You too, Jessica," she winked at Trowa, "she's a looker," she whispered to him. She took out her keys "Hey, take my car."

"No need," Jessica said, pushing he hand down, "it's so nice out, we can walk."

"You sure?" Catherine asked.

"Absolutly," Jessica nodded and led Trowa outside.

Trowa and Jessica left, walking throughout the park. Jessica went on and on about her past and future plans. She talked about how cool it was that Quatre let them get to meet each other. She noticed he wasn't speaking.

"Am I speaking too much?" Jessica asked.

Trowa shook his head. He didn't have much to say because he didn't have much of a past or a future.

"How long have you been in the circus?" she asked.

"Couple years." (I don't know how long he's been in the circus, does anyone know?? He's always been quite an acrobat)

She smiled, "I like your hair."

He blushed, "thank you."

"What do you do besides saving the world and performing in the circus?" she asked.

"Well," he said shyly, (does he have any hobbies?) "I play the flute and I like to dance…" (He looks like a dancer to me! He's limber enough!)

"Good, because there's a dance club," she said, pointing across the street, "come on Trowa, show me your moves!"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god," Trowa whispered.

As they went closer to the club, Trowa could hear the loud music, it was booming inside of his chest. It was teen night and so they got to go in for free. The bouncer smiled at them, and he looked at Trowa, "hey, you're that kid in the circus, aren't you? Surprised to see you here."

Trowa smiled shyly, "got to keep in shape somehow," and followed Jessica inside. _That sounded like something Duo would say!_ Trowa thought to himself. _The dance had to be a fast song! _He put his hand against his face.

Jessica began dancing, bobbing her head to the side and shaking her arms, "come on, Trowa!"

Trowa started tapping his foot and snapping his fingers while bobbing his head like she was. Eventually, he found the beat and began head banging! 

People cheered and stopped dancing to watch him dance. Feeling hot, Trowa ripped off his jacket, chucked it to where a table full of girls were sitting and they began fighting over his jacket (I would too!). Trowa was a natural and Jessica was pleased that she was his date. He told people to give him some room and they immediately did. He got on a table, took a bow, jumped did a triple spin in the air (I love that move!) and landed in front of Jessica, dipping her. Trowa did a bunch of quick, fluid fast moves and Jessica put her hand behind his neck as they danced. 

The fast song was over, replaced with a medium slow song (they're easier to dance to and I hate slow dancing when you and your partner just goes around in a tight circle, I like moving around the whole floor! Don't you girls?). Trowa stepped back and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Of course you can," she stepped closer as she put her left hand on his shoulder, "you're my date, aren't you?"

Trowa put his hand on the small of her back and began leading her around. He looked into her eyes as she looked into his, "Quatre was nice to introduce me to you." He said.

Jessica smiled, "Yes, Quatre's always like that." 

Trowa stepped back, putting a little pressure on her back as he put her in a spin into him and back out, then in front of him again.

"You're certainly light on your feet," Jessica said with a giggle.

"You too," Trowa twirled her around in a tight spin.

"Have you ever danced with a girl before?" Jessica asked.

Trowa shook his head.

"Strange," Jessica said with a smile, "because you're a natural."

"A lot of things come natural to me." He dipped her.

"I see," Jessica murmured sweetly.

They danced for another hour and then their last dance being a much slower, emotional song. Jessica stepped closer to Trowa, placing her arms against his chest, a bit damp with sweat from dancing, but she stayed close to him anyway. Trowa sighed, pulling her closer, his hands sliding up to her back and resting his chin on her temple.

They swayed back and forth, side to side and went around in circles. Jessica reached her arms and rested them behind Trowa's neck. Trowa's arms came down around her waist. Trowa breathed in deeply, making Jessica's head move. Then the song was over and it was time for them to go. They stood in place for awhile, Trowa's arms went limp, but stayed around Jessica and she loosed her arms around his neck.

"That was nice," she said.

Trowa smiled and took her hand, "let's go out for ice cream, I know this great place!" Trowa took his jacket from the table of girls and they moaned in sadness when they saw him leave.

Trowa and Jessica spoke some more as they walked hand in hand to the ice cream parlor. They sat in a booth as they looked over their menus.

"Ready to order?" 

"Yes, I'll have thee--Dorothy!" Trowa gasped, "I didn't know you were working here!"

"I just started working today," she said, "what will you have, Trowa?"

"You know this girl?" Jessica asked.

"This is Dorothy Catalonia, she's um, Quatre's girlfriend," Trowa explained.

"I didn't know Quatre had a girlfriend! Hi, I'm Quatre's sister, Jessica!" she stood up and shook her hand, "Wait until the rest of his sisters hear about this!"

"I'm surprised he didn't tell me about you," Dorothy said, a bit upset. She wore a white cotton shirt and black skirt. Her hair was cut a bit above her shoulders, tied back in a French braid.

"Hey, you cut your hair," Trowa observed.

"Well, what will you be having today?" she asked, taking a pen from behind her ear.

Trowa suddenly lost his appetite, "I'll just have a root beer float." He grumbled.

"Okay, one root beer float and you?" Dorothy looked at Jessica.

"Hmm, I don't know, I worked off a lot of calories at that club," she put her hand to her mouth, "but I got to keep my figure because I'm going to be a model, so I'll just share with Trowa. Put another straw in the glass, won't you?"

"A model huh?" Dorothy said, biting her lip, and scribbling it down. "okay, I'll be right back with your float."

Jessica leaned over, "if you ask me, Quatre could have done a bit better!" she said in a small whisper, "she has to do something with those eyebrows!"

"You're telling me," Trowa whispered back, "she almost tried to kill him! If I didn't get to Quatre in time, he would have been an Arabian shishkebab!" (I know I spelt that right!)

"You and Quatre are good friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah, he kind of saved my life." He said with a smile. "When I first met him, we were both in our gundam suits. He and his magunacs could of killed me but he didn't. He surrendered before I did and he took me to his mansion."

"Sounds just like Quatre," she said knowingly, "always helping people."

"But in space, he almost killed me by accident." He said, "when his father died."

She nodded, "I heard, so sad."

"Here's your root beer float," Dorothy mumbled, putting it on the side of the table. She almost felt spilling it over Trowa's head and Jessica's dress, but she knew she'd get fired again and Quatre probably would never forgive her. 

"Thanks, Dorothy," Jessica said cheerfully.

Dorothy nodded and went to take some glasses off of a vacant table.

Jessica leaned forward, taking her straw with her long fingers and placing her peachy glossy lips on them. Her fingers were painted a pastel pink and as she sipped, she closed her eyes, revealing medium blue eyeliner and dusty blue eye shadow. Her cheeks lightly brushed with pink rouge.

"For a model," Trowa said softly, "you certainly don't wear a lot of makeup."

She opened her eyes and took her lips off the straw, leaving a faint lip gloss print. "The secret to wearing make up it to look like you're not wearing any." She said with a wink.

Trowa took a sip with his own straw, "mmm, pretty good stuff."

As they drank their root beer float, Trowa and Jessica held hands and talked a bit more about themselves. Then they got up and left.

"That was nice, Trowa," Jessica said, walking down the street. She rubbed her arms, "brr, it got cold."

Trowa had his jacket over his shoulder, "here," he said, wrapping it around her shoulders, "better?"

"Thanks," she smiled and leaned next to him as he walked her home.

Quatre was trying to console an upset and suicidal Heero, "Can you can believe her, Quatre?" Heero cried, "she said I'm not spontaneous!! Am I not spontaneous?"

"Well, uh," Quatre mumbled, "you said you were going to kill her and you ended up protecting her, that's spontanous, sorta."

"I can't take it anymore!" Heero shouted, walking nervously aroudn the room and reached for a vase, "I'm going to kil myself Quatre, don't you dare try to stop me!"

"Hey, don't do that!" Quatre said, taking the vase away and sitting the upset Heero down. "You look like you can use some tea."

Heero began sipping his tea, then he groaned at swung it onto Quatre's shirt, "How dare she tells me I'm not spontaneous!"

Quatre lightly dabbed the stain, "too hot?"

"Huh, oh, sorry," Heero grunted.

Duo walked in, looking about as troubled as Heero, he fell on the couch and put his hands on his face, "do you think I'm too funny, Quatre?"

"What are you talking about, Duo?" Quatre asked. "You're very funny, but I wouldn't say _too_ funny."

"Hilde doesn't laugh at my jokes anymore! She gets mad because I say the same jokes over and over!"

"Relena says I'm not spontaneous," Heero said.

"You want to know what's worse, she gets mad because I don't do anything romantic for her!" Duo sat up, "I can't do romantic stuff, it's just not me! The only thing romantic about me is my hair!"

"It's just a long braid," Quatre said.

Wufei walked in, looking worse than Duo and Heero, "Injustice!" he cried, "Pure injustice!"

"What's the matter, Wufei?"

"Sally told me that I'm insensitive!"

"Ooh, that's just as bad as being called too funny!" Duo said.

"And being called not spontaneous," Heero added.

"Why are you all here?" Quatre demanded, rubbing his chin, "there's counselors for this thing, you know!"

"You're the only one with a successful relationship," Wufei replied.

Quatre's phone rang, "ugh, excuse me guys, don't kill yourselves while I'm on the phone, please!" he picked it up, "hello? Dottykins! What's wrong, you didn't get fired already, did you? You saw Trowa with my sister? Do you like her? What do you mean you think she doesn't like you? Are you sure?" Quatre grabbed his heart, "you what? You can't do this to me!! I gave you rides in my car, with the roof down! I took you everywhere, please don't do that! You're so unfair! Dorothy, please! I've always been good to you, don't worry about what everybody thinks, I still like you. You can't break up with me because you think my sister doesn't like you! Dottykins, noooo!!!" he dropped the phone down and wiped a tear away.

"Whatever you do, don't start blowing up colonies again," Heero ordered.

"Injustice! We saved the world, and this is the thanks we get?" Wufei said.

"Heero," Quatre said, "you've got my permission to kill me, go ahead, kill me!"

"No way, there's only one bullet and that's for me!"

Just then, Quatre's sister Jessica came in, happy as ever, "Quatre, you're the best!!!"

"Why?" Quatre demanded.

She hugged him, "I had a great time with Trowa! He's so wonderful, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she turned to look at the other 3 guys, "you must be Quatre's friends, you're gundam pilots right?"

They were all staring at her, "uh-yeah," Duo said.

"I'm Jessica, well, it was nice meeting you all!" she smiled and pranced away. Trowa was standing at the door and as she waked passed him she kissed his cheek and said, "I had a really nice time."

"Me too," Trowa smiled, "you can keep the jacket."

"That was your sister?" Heero asked Quatre.

Duo watched her leave, "Gosh, she looks like a supermodel!"

"She's going to be," Trowa told Duo.

"Can you set us up on a date with her?" Wufei asked.

"I have 28 other sisters," Quatre said.

"Yeah, take your pick!" Trowa grunted, "Jessie's mine!"

"How about someone that knows how to laugh at a guys, jokes, huh?" Duo said, walking up to Quatre.

"Guys, please!! Dorothy just broke up with me and now you just want to go out with my sisters?" Quatre cried.

"Get over it," Trowa ordered, "I told you she was wrong for you, but noo, you wouldn't listen to me!"

"Leave me alone!" Quatre cried, running out of the room, "I'm going to take Sandrock and blow up every damn ice cream parlor!"

Duo walked out of the room, looked at Quatre running down the hall and came back in the room, "he's not coming back to set up blind dates with his sisters, is he?" he pointed his thumb toward the door.

Heero shook his head, "well, Trowa, think you can set up a date with me and _your sister?_" 

Trowa backed up, "I think…I better get….going!" he turned and ran off, faster than Quatre did and the guys ran after him.

****

The end! So, how'd you liked that? I didn't mean to break Quatre's weak heart, but it kinda fit in with everything and Dorothy is pretty weird. Well, R and R!

Gamegirl


End file.
